Wenn Engel blut'ge Tränen weinen
by Snapeologist
Summary: In ihrem 7.Schuljahr lernt die liebenswerte GryffindorSchönheit Lily Evans den Aufschneider James Potter von seiner sanften Seite kennen. Doch vergessene Verhütungszauber, ihre Aufgaben als Schulsprecher sowie Voldemort selbst stellen das junge Glück auf
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Lily Evans schlenderte mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck über die Schlossgründe von Hogwarts. Es war einer jener letzten, warmen Septembernachmittage und ihr neues, von keinem Kratzer verunstaltetes Schulsprecherabzeichen glitzerte in der Sonne. Obwohl sie bereits zuvor Vertrauensschülerin für Gryffindor gewesen war, hatte sie ihre Wahl zur Schulsprecherin erstaunt. Zwar versuchte sie alle ihr aufgetragenen Aufgaben so gut wie nur irgend möglich zu erledigen, dennoch hatte sie stets das Gefühl, noch Meilen von dem, was sie eigentlich schaffen wollte entfernt zu sein. Sie war sich ihrer eigenen Unvollkommenheiten nur allzu bewusst und die Erinnerung an vergangenes Scheitern führte ihr immer wieder selbst vor Augen, dass sie niemals jenen Grad an Perfektion erreichen würde, den sie selbst für sich anstrebte.

So erinnerte sie sich noch lebhaft an den Tag ihrer Z.A.G.-Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste; James Potter, dieser arrogante, aufgeblasene Grindeloh und sein unterbelichteter Anhang Sirius Black hatten sich damals einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihren Klassenkameraden Severus Snape vor der versammelten Schülerschaft kopfüber in die Luft zu befördern. Lily mochte Snape nicht besonders; sie fand ihn ungepflegt und unhöflich, dennoch befand sie, dass auch er es nicht verdient hatte, auf solch entwürdigende Art und Weise malträtiert zu werden und sich zum Eingreifen entschieden. Sie verließ ihre Freundinnen am See und forderte Potter auf, Snape in Ruhe zu lassen. Natürlich musste Potter wieder eine Show abziehen – als ob sie mit jemandem wie IHM ausgehen würde! Allerdings hatte seine arrogante Art sie nicht im Mindesten so schockiert, wie Severus Snape. „Schlammblut" hatte er sie genannt. Auch jetzt, mehr als ein Jahr nach diesem betrüblichen Ereignis, stiegen ihr noch immer die Tränen in die Augen, wenn sie auch nur daran dachte. „Schlammblut" war das schlimmste, entwürdigendste Schimpfwort, das in der Zauberwelt überhaupt existierte; nachdem Erasmus Avery, ein Slytherin, sie in der zweiten Klasse so bezeichnet hatte, hatte ihre beste Freundin Alice Longbottom ihr erklärt, dass es sich um eine abwertende Bezeichnung für Muggelgeborene handelte. Lilys Eltern waren beide Muggel, was sich natürlich schnell herumgesprochen hatte und vor allem bei den Slytherins immer wieder für Herablassung ihr gegenüber sorgte. In ihrem fünften Schuljahr hatte sie gedacht, sie könne inzwischen mit dieser Art der Ausgrenzung umgehen – doch weit gefehlt. Nie hätte sie damit gerechnet, so von einem Menschen bezeichnet zu werden, dem sie doch nur hatte helfen wollen! Also war sie gegangen – und verletzt, traurig und von der Welt enttäuscht, wie sie sich in diesem Augenblick nun einmal gefühlt hatte, hatte sie Snape geraten, seine Unterhosen zu waschen und ihn „Schniefelus" genannt.

Jetzt, nach über einem Jahr Bedenkzeit, erkannte sie natürlich ihr Fehlverhalten. Severus Snape hatte sich unverzeihlich verhalten – doch was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte Potter und Snape angeblafft, dabei war sie selbst um keinen Deut besser. Immer wieder verfolgte diese Szene sie im Traum und aus dem Hintergrund hörte sie die tadelnde Stimme Albus Dumbledores, die ihr gemahnte, eine Schulsprecherin hätte sich anders verhalten.

Umso mehr hatte es sie erstaunt, dass man ausgerechnet ihr, der unvollkommenen Muggelgeborenen Lily Evans zutraute, dieses Amt auszufüllen. Ihr kleines Herz war vor Freude und Dankbarkeit beinahe zersprungen, als sie das Abzeichen in der Post vorfand. Nun allerdings, zwei Wochen nach Schulbeginn, begann die Verantwortung ihre schmalen Schultern beinahe zu Boden zu drücken.

Mit diesen düsteren Gedanken im Hinterkopf schlenderte sie nun also in Richtung See, ihr langes, rotes Haar lose hinter sich herwehend. Sie näherte sich dem Gewässer, als leise Geräusche an ihr Ohr drangen, die nichts mit dem friedlichen Plätschern des Riesenkraken zu tun hatten. Sie ging etwas dichter heran, diesmal jedoch auf Zehenspitzen, um auch ja nicht bemerkt zu werden.

„ … habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich noch nicht so weit bin."

„Kannst du endlich mal mit dem Gelaber von wegen ‚Ich will lieber noch warten' aufhören?" Eine Stimme, tief und kalt, wie die Gletscher im Himalaja, die Lily in einem Buch ihrer Großmutter gesehen hatte.

„Aber ich will nicht! Kannst du das nicht akzeptieren?" Der Gesprächspartner des Eisblocks klang beinahe ein wenig weinerlich, als mache ihm dieses Gespräch Angst. Lily erstarrte, als sie bemerkte, dass es sich trotz Fistelstimme augenscheinlich um einen Jungen handelte. Und nicht nur um irgendeinen Jungen; das Wort „Schlammblut" hallte in ihrem Geiste wieder, als sie erkannte, dass Severus Snape nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt am See saß. Allerdings gelang es ihr nicht auszumachen, wer sein Begleiter war. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn sehen können, wenn sie sich nur einige wenige Schritte näher getraut hätte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund fürchtete sie sich. Und wieder stieg die alte Scham in ihr hoch: Warum, warum nur konnte sie nicht einfach mutiger sein?

„Nein! Ein Malfoy bekommt immer, was ein Malfoy begehrt." Er lachte. Ein dunkles, kehliges Lachen, das direkt den Vorhöfen der Hölle zu entsteigen schien.

„Nein! Bitte nicht! Ich …mmmpf …"

Was folgte, war lediglich ein dumpfer Aufprall und das leise Geräusch raschelnder Kleidungsstücke. Lily war starr vor Schreck. Was ging dort, hinter den Hecken, den Sträuchern und dem kleinen Tannenhain nur vor? Sie wollte laufen, wollte Snape zur Hilfe eilen, doch ihre Füße schienen im seichten Gras festgewachsen zu sein.

Plötzlich hörte sie etwas. Schritte! Jemand kam näher, rannte von hinten auf sie zu. Wie von einer Acromantula gebissen drehte sie sich um und wurde James Potters gewahr. Sein Schulsprecherabzeichen glitzerte ebenso wie ihr eigenes in der Sonne, als er angesprintet kam. Er lief so schnell, dass seine Füße kaum den Boden zu berühren schienen und Lily musste zu ihrer Schande eingestehen, dass sie das Spiel der Muskeln in seinen Oberarmen und –schenkeln mit einer Art naiver Bewunderung betrachtete.

„Hey, Evans", rief er. „Wir hatten doch heute Schulsprecher-Treffen. Hast du vergessen, dass …" Er stoppte abrupt vor ihrer Nase und hielt im Sprechen inne. „Hey, Evans! Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Snape … und ein Mann … am See …" Sie klang atemlos, obwohl sie die ganze Zeit an einer Stelle verharrt hatte.

„Was?" James schien kein Wort von dem, was sie da sagte zu begreifen.

„Schnell", wisperte Lily. „Du musst ihm helfen." James sah das leichte Rot auf ihren blassen Wangen, verlor sich in ihren smaragdgrünen Augen – und schon war es wieder einmal um ihn geschehen. Bei Merlin, für sie würde er sogar Snape dabei helfen, seine Unterhosen im See zu waschen!

Und mit diesem Vorsatz reckte er gleich einem jener stolzen Helden der griechischen Antike die Brust und verschwand mit einigen, an einen Hirsch erinnernden Sätzen im Tannenhain.

_To be continued …_


	2. Chapter 2

Vielen Dank an meine beiden Reviewer. Ich hoffe, dass neue Kapitel entspricht Euren Erwartungen und ihr schreibt mir ein paar Reviews liebguck

**Kapitel 2**

Gleich einem Sonnenstrahl, der durch eine dichte Wolkendecke bricht, kam James Potter am Seeufer aus dem Gebüsch gestolpert. Er wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab zücken, als es ihm einfiel, einmal den Blick von seinen nagelneuen Turnschuhen zu nehmen und auf die Szenerie zu lenken, die sich vor ihm auftat.

Dort, im wogenden Schilfgras bewegten sich zwei Gestalten, die eine blond, muskulös und gutaussehend, die andere schwarzhaarig, hager und hässlich. Fassungslos registrierte James Severus Snape und eine weitere Person, deren Gesicht er nicht sehen konnte; sie lagen aufeinander und rollten laut keuchend am Ufer entlang.

„Wirst du wohl jetzt …"

„Nein, oh bitte, geh weg von mir …" Snape, der unten lag, schien völlig außer Atem zu sein – was auch kein Wunder war, wie James sinnierte. Immerhin war Snape einen ganzen Kopf kleiner und wog vielleicht halb so viel, wie Lucius Malfoy. Die beiden schienen so miteinander beschäftigt, dass James zunächst einen Augenblick wertvoller Zeit geschenkt bekam, um darüber nachzudenken, was es nun zu tun galt. Malfoy hielt Snapes Faust umklammert, welche ihrerseits einen Gegenstand festhielt, der James von weiten an einen Gänsekiel erinnerte. Aber konnte das sein?

Ekel stieg in ihm hoch, als er feststellte, dass Snapes Umhang hochgerutscht war und einen bleichen Oberschenkel sowie ein überaus knochiges Knie enthüllte. Er hatte viel über die Malfoys gehört, aber dass sie sich tatsächlich aufs Schulgelände schlichen, um sich dort an wehrlosen Jungen zu vergreifen … sein Herz schien für einen Sprung auszusetzen. Auch er hatte Snape sicherlich nicht immer besonders nett behandelt, allerdings konnte man wohl kaum behaupten, dass Snape, der kleine, schleimige Schwarzmagier, es nicht verdient gehabt hätte. Immerhin hatte James desöfteren gesehen, wie er seine Sprüche an wehrlosen Erst- und Zweitklässlern ausprobierte – aber das hier, das war etwas völlig anderes. Und ähnlich wie damals, als er ihn vor dem Werwolf gerettet hatte, zückte James seinen Zauberstab und beschloss, Severus Snape zur Hilfe zu eilen.

„Tu es jetzt endlich, verdammt!", rief Malfoy und riss noch stärker an Snapes Arm. Da wurde er plötzlich James gewahr, der seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und „Ratzeputz" rief. Noch in der gleichen Sekunde ließ Malfoy von Snape ab und griff sich mit beiden Händen an den Hals. Es gelang ihm noch, sich wieder hochzurappeln, bevor er schließlich begann, rosarote Seifenblasen zu spucken. Während er eine Spur aus Seifenschaum hinter sich herzog, versuchte er zu laufen, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. James setzte hinter ihm her, stoppte jedoch, als er erkannt, dass Malfoy in den Wald hineingelaufen war. Er trug wie gesagt neue Turnschuhe und eine neue Robe – und Lucius Malfoy war ihm sicherlich nicht wichtig genug, um seine Kleidung allzu sehr in Unordnung zu bringen.

Die wenigen Meter, die er gelaufen war, hatten sein schwarzes Haar in Unordnung gebracht und er strich sich befriedigt durch die so entstandene Sturmfrisur. Er war versucht, sich für eine Weile im Spiegel der Wasseroberfläche zu beobachten, entschied sich jedoch schließlich dagegen und wandte sich Snape zu, der sich inzwischen ebenfalls hochgerappelt und seine Robe so weit möglich glatt gestrichen hatte. James bemerkte, dass er tatsächlich einen Gänsekiel in der einen und einen Bogen Pergament in der anderen Hand hielt, welches er schnell in die Tasche stopfte, als er James näher kommen sah.

„Alles okay?", fragte James, der in diesem Augenblick ehrlich besorgt klang.

„Verzieh dich", zischte Snape und wollte sich gerade davonmachen, doch James war so geistesgegenwärtig, ihn an der Schulter zu packen und zu sich herumzudrehen.

„Hey", sagte er, wobei seine Stimme leise und mitfühlend klang. „Ich hab gesehen, was passiert ist. Ich weiß – ich meine, ich habe darüber gelesen und es ist sicherlich sehr schwer für dich …"

„Was hast du gelesen?", unterbrach Snape ihn scharf.

„Naja, du weißt schon. Über Männer, die …"

„Was für Männer?"

„Männer eben,…" James schluckte. Er wollte Snape nach diesem schrecklichen Erlebnis nicht noch weiter aufwühlen. „Männer, die andere Männer …"

Langsam schien auch Snape zu dämmern, wovon James eigentlich sprach. Für einen Moment schien es, als husche ein erleichterter Schatten über sein Gesicht. Doch der Eindruck war ebenso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.

„Willst du, dass ich dich zu Madam Pomfrey bringe?", fragte James vorsichtig, denn wie gesagt hatte er gelesen, dass beim Umgang mit Opfern derartiger Übergriffe äußerste Vorsicht angesagt war.

„Hab ich dir nicht vorhin gesagt, du sollst dich verziehen?" Damit hatte James gerechnet. Natürlich würde Snape Widerstand leisten, doch er wusste genau, dass er in diesem Augenblick seine Hilfe brauchte, und sollte er sich auch noch so sehr dagegen wehren!

„Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor ich nicht absolut überzeugt bin, dass du okay bist", sagte er und fasste Snape vorsichtig an den Schultern. Der versuchte natürlich, ihn abzuschütteln, und bald lagen sie ebenso ringend im Schilfgras, wie zuvor Snape und Malfoy.

„Wirst du wohl mitkommen!", keuchte James, der Snape mit seinem gesamten Gewicht zu Boden drückte.

„Hab …", hechelte Snape. „Ich …dir … nicht … gesagt … du …. sollst abhauen?"

„Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor …" In diesem Augenblick hob James den Kopf und sein Herz hätte beinahe erneut für einen Schlag ausgesetzt. Dort, am Waldrand, stand Lily Evans mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen. Als sei ein knallrümpfiger Kröter direkt vor seinen nagelneuen Turnschuhen explodiert, ließ James von Snape ab und sagte: „Evans … es ist nicht das, wonach … ich meine …"

„Ich habe davon gelesen", flüsterte Lily, in deren Augen deutlich zu lesen stand, wie sehr sie der Anblick der beiden Jungen im Schilfgras verstört haben musste. „Männer … die mit anderen Männern …." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn alle Farbe wich ihr aus den sonst so rosigen Wangen und sie sank mit einem beinahe theatralisch anmutenden Seufzer zu Boden.

„Lily!", rief James aus, sprang auf seine Füße und stürzte zu dem zusammengesunkenen Körper des ohnmächtigen Mädchens. Diese Chance nutzte indes Snape, der sich ebenfalls hochrappelte und so schnell im Wald verschwand, wie ihn seine spinnenartigen Beine tragen konnten.

James sah ihn nicht; in diesem Augenblick hatte er nur Augen für Lily. Er kniete sich neben sie und gönnte sich den Luxus, sie für einige Sekunden zu betrachten. Sie war atemberaubend schön, wie sie so dalag. Er berührte ihr Haar, welches unglaublich weich und seidig war, ihre Wange, die sich anfühlte, als gehöre sie zu einem Baby … nein, beschloss er, er würde sich niemals an ihr satt sehen können. Sie war das schönste Wesen, das jemals auf Erden gewandelt war – und nichts wünschte er sich mehr, als diese Fee, dieses überirdisch schöne Märchenwesen sein Eigen nennen zu dürfen.

Sanft hob er sie hoch und verschwand mit ihr im Dickicht, um sie ins Schloss zu tragen.

_To be continued …_


End file.
